wings_of_fire_experiments_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Solstice/Luna
Ack! Why are they reversing? Eh, I’ll fix this later. Luna, or Solstice, as she is frequently called, was the result of a failed attempt to create a SilkWing assassin. She is owned by Crystalcat137, don’t steal or you‘ll be electrocuted by a certain electric SkyWing. = To avoid later confusion, Luna and Solstice are the same dragon- Solstice by day, and Luna by night. = Appearance Encounter this dragon during the day, and you’ll meet a golden SilkWing, with a pale amber-colored underbelly. Though Solstice is a SilkWing, she looks more like a wasp, with her wings splashed with bright jewel colors and shadowy black ones. She has an alert, concentrated expression. Her eyebrows are drawn together in an expression of permanent worry. Though her scales are golden, she has several black scales as well, the most noticeable on her wings. But at night? That, that ''is a different story. Encounter her during the night, and you’ll find that there is no golden SilkWing. No sun-gold scales, or amber eyes. No, this is a NightWing, and her scales are a moon-white. Luna is albino, as if her twin had sucked the color from her, but that doesn’t make her any less efficient in swiftly killing her targets. She has haunted red eyes. Luna is sleek and graceful, but tall and towers over others. She prefers to keep her face expressionless. Even when she’s taking another dragon’s life, she remains emotionless. History |-|Actual History= Solstice was created on a night of 3 full moons, as a SilkWing-NightWing hybrid assassin. However, the scientists deemed her an utter failure and dumped her in a cell in the basement, presumably to rot. Solstice was furious, which was, according to the scientists, another flaw. Her fury, her hate, grew and grew with each passing moon phase. And it was under complete darkness, when the moons were absent, that Solstice transformed into Luna. Nobody suspected anything of the failed experiment, until morning. They woke to find three dragons in a neat row, their throats slashed with horrifying precision. And there was something else near the bodies. Three neat, straight slashes, with a crescent moon drawn underneath. They were puzzled. Until they saw something unfamiliar on the cameras- an albino NightWing, swiftly scurrying along the hallways, the faint morning light shining on her. But it didn’t take long for them to connect the dots. This particular albino NightWing had the nerve to go down to the basement. Yet when they arrived, the glass in Solstice’s cell had been shattered and the dragon nowhere to be seen. Until the light caught Solstice’s golden scales, preparing to fly. But before she could, the scientists caught her again. They tried to turn Solstice into Luna permanently, but succeeded only in making Solstice more defiant, and when night came, Luna with more of a murderous intent. They were patient, but Solstice was too. When she transformed, she slipped out of the front door despite all of their security measures, and flew away. However. The village across the ocean, known as Blue Water, was in a panic. Several dragons had disappeared, only to show up a day later, killed by some unknown force. What was worse, the killer had left a calling card near every body: three claw marks, with a crescent moon underneath them. And it all started when a golden SilkWing arrived from across the ocean. |-|Journal Entries= 1- ''A failure. A complete, total failure. We attempted to create a hybrid assassin, but it seems that we have failed. What’s even worse, something went awry with the personality and it seems to have feelings. It’s been a complete waste of energy. ''-Blizzard'' 2- 20L2T1C3, as she’s been named, appears to have another flaw: her fury. The moment I came down, she started hissing the most awful things at me. This was followed by her trying to break the glass to get to me. Luckily, it held. But I’m not going down there again. I can’t help but feel sorry for her. ''-Flamecatcher'' 3- It’s been almost a full moon-cycle since I first studied her. 20L2T1C3 appears to be solitary and never attempts to communicate with the others in the basement. I know the other scientists sent me down here as a punishment, but I’ve started to like it. She still snaps like a demon at anyone who comes close, however. ''-Starclaws'' 4- There was a murder last night. I can’t believe I slept through it- all I had to do was watch the security cameras, like I do every night. It was the alarms that woke me up. Something had broken out of their cell in the basement. Yet they had left no tracks- we had to rewind all of the footage. And we saw something phenomenal. There was an albino NightWing. What’s even worse- they had blood on their claws. I don’t want to lose my job. I literally slept through a murder. What kind of dragon am I? ''-Tortoiseshell'' Category:Experiments Category:Altered Experiments Category:Females Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:SilkWings